You Are My Sky
by Talita Helen
Summary: Marlene McKinnon, o céu de Sirius Black.


**You Are my Sky**

Eu nunca vi graça no céu.

Sério, eu nunca entendi o por que das pessoas perderem horas olhando para ele, apreciando as nuvens, tentando achar formas. Era tudo tão inútil. Até o dia em que eu a conheci, na verdade, até o dia em que eu **reparei** nela, por que eu já a conhecia, ela era aquela garota bobinha e sem graça, melhor amiga da ruiva estressada Evans, vulgo o céu do James.

Outra coisa que nunca entendi, por que James tinha essa mania ridícula de comparar a Evans com o céu, Lílian não era azul, não tinha manchas brancas que flutuavam por ela, e além de tudo não era pacifica como o céu, não mesmo.

Mas não estou aqui para falar do James, e sim dela. O meu céu, mais conhecida como McKinnon, Marlene McKinnon, ou Lene para os íntimos. Eu sempre a vi como uma garota atrapalhada e sem graça, até aquela manhã.

Estávamos no Expresso, a caminho de Hogwarts, iamos começando o quinto ano, e esse ano prometia, James como sempre estava andando pelo trem atrás da ruiva, eu o seguia, rindo da sua cara de bobo, ouvimos risada, em uma das cabines a nossa direita, entramos, lá estavam elas, mas eu só tinha olhos para uma delas, Marlene. Ela havia mudado e muito, seus cabelos estavam mais bagunçados e rebeldes, sua boca nunca fora tão convidativa...

James começou a encher Lílian de elogios como sempre, mas eu não os ouvi, estava desligado, minha atenção estava na morena sentada na frente da Evans, o corpo havia mudado e muito durante as férias. Ela deixara de ser uma garota desengonçada, agora, era uma mulher, uma das mais belas.

Foi nesse dia que eu reparei nela, e foi nesse dia, pela primeira vez, que eu notei, em com o céu era tão lindo. Passei o quinto ano todo, atrás delas, chamando-a para sair e agarrando-a pelos corredores, quando tinha a oportunidade, mas ela diferente de outras garotas, me ignorava, me esnobava, ela sabia exatamente como me amarrar. Eu Sirius Black, um maroto, estava perdidamente apaixonado.

-Eu disse, eu sabia –disse James, rindo da minha cara quando finalmente confessei.

-Cala a boca. –vociferei.

-Por que Almofadinhas? –ele perguntou rindo. –É tão bom tirar uma com a sua cara.

Não resisti e joguei uma almofada na cara daquele veadinho, começando mais uma guerra de travesseiros no dormitório.

O sexto ano foi, por falta de palavras, estranho , todos estavam, nervosos e apreensivos, uma guerra estava começando, e os nervos estavam a flor da pele, ataques era mencionados todos os dias no jornal, e todos temiam perder os que mais amavam. Eu continuava apaixonado, embora Marlene continuasse a me esnobar.

-Me deixe em paz, Black! –disse ela.

-Por que? -Perguntei.

-Por que eu não te suporto, idiota. –ela disse novamente.

-Duvido muito disso- falei me aproximando. –Por que se você realmente me odiasse. –cheguei mais perto. –Não ficaria toda desconcertada com a minha presença.

-Quem disse que eu fico desconcertada com a sua...presença? –ela perguntou respirando fundo.

-Não preciso que alguem me fale, Lene, eu vejo. –falei chegando ainda mais perto, meu corpo já estava encostado ao dela, nossas bocas a um centímetro de distância.

-Pois então, acho que devia pegar os óculos de James emprestado, pois está tão cego quanto ele. –disse ela me dando um chute nas partes baixas, meus olhos se encheram d'água por causa da dor, ela saiu correndo, mas eu juro que pude ver um sorriso em seus lábios, ela estava me enlouquecendo, e sabia disso.

Na semana seguinte, ela arrumou um namorado, Fábio Prewett, era da Corvinal, gente boa, mas no momento que ele entrou no salão principal de mãos dadas com Marlene e a beijou, ele se transformou no meu pior inimigo, sempre que me via Marlene fazia questão de se agarrar com aquele cara, eu sabia, o por que de tudo isso era só para me provocar.

James e Remus vivam jogando na minha cara o quão eu estava apaixonado, eu sei, belos amigos eu tenho, confesso que tentei aprontar algumas com o Prewett, mas o Remus sendo o estraga prazeres que é, nunca deixou, mas numa coisa ele estava certo, aprontar com Fábio, só faria com que Marlene me detestasse mais, embora eu soubesse que ela realmente não me detestava.

Um mês foi o tempo de durou o namoro deles, então vieram as férias, voltei para o meu refúgio (vulgo casa do James), o clima era terrivel, em todo o lugar os ataques estavam cada vez mais frequentes, as pessoas estavam enlouquecendo.

E aqui estou eu, sétimo ano, de volta a Hogwarts, Marlene está mais linda que nunca, seus cabelos negros, tão sedosos, os olhos claros, hipnotizantes...Eu tinha que tomar uma atitude é nosso último ano, o mundo lá fora, está uma verdadeira loucura, Marlene tinha que entender que eu gostava dela de verdade, que para mim ela não é só mais uma, e a melhor maneira de fazê-la entender isso é, dizendo isso a ela.

-Então o que vai fazer? –perguntou James.

-Falar com ela. –respondi.

-Simples assim? Só falar com ela? –ele perguntou de novo.

-Simples assim, você queria o que James? Acho que já enrolei demais. –falei saindo do dormitório.

Marlene estava parada a beira do lago, foi fácil achá-la, ela estava encostada numa árvore, seus olhos fixos num ponto qualquer, parecia preocupada.

-Marlene? –chamei, ela levantou os olhos.

-Oi, Black. –ela respondeu.

-Está tudo bem?

-Sim. –ela suspirou.

-Certeza? – perguntei.

-É, só, essa loucura toda de guerra. –ela disse. –É, tudo tão assustador.

-Acalme-se, nada de ruim vai acontecer ta bem. –falei tentando acalma-la.

-Como você sabe? –ela perguntou.

-Eu não sei. –respondi. –Mas tenho que acreditar nisso.

Ela sorriu, mas seu sorriso não chegou aos seus olhos.

-Posso ajudar em alguma coisa Black?

-Pode, primeiro, parando de me chamar de Black. –respondi. –Já nos conhecemos há sete anos Marlene, acho que já podemos parar com as formalidades.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas assentiu.

-E, eu quero falar com você. –tomei coragem.

-Você já está falando Sirius. –ela sorriu.

-Sim, mas não é essa a conversa. –falei começando a ficar confuso. –A questão é: Eu gosto de você Marlene. –falei, num só fôlego.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha – de novo- e revirou os olhos.

-Ok, se isso te faz feliz vou fingir que acredito.

Droga!

-Marlene, por favor, olhe nos meus olhos e diga se estou mentindo. –pedi segurando-a pelo braço. Ela olhou para mim.

-Eu gosto de você, de verdade, você pode não acreditar, mas eu estou completamente apaixonado por você Marlene. –falei, ela continuou olhando nos meus olhos, e suspirou.

-Sirius –ela disse.

-Não diz nada. Só me ouve. –falei chegando mais perto. –Pode não parecer, mais eu só penso em você, você não sai da minha cabeça, em todo rosto eu vejo você, cada olhar me lembra o seu, eu te amo Marlene, por mais que você não acredite.

Então, sem nem esperar Marlene me beijou, sim ela me beijou, por pura e espontânea vontade, sem que eu pedisse, ou a agarrasse, deixei que meus dedos se perdessem em seus cabelos negros e macios, suas mãos me puxavam como se quisesse que nossos corpos se fundissem, foi o melhor beijo de toda a minha vida.

Quando nos separamos, foi cedo demais, eu queria mais, muito mais, eu precisava dela.

-Então? –perguntei ofegante. –Você aceita namorar comigo? -Perguntei.

Ela sorriu.

-Sim.

Naquele momento eu não reparei em mais nada, soltei um grito de euforia e pulei olhando para o céu.

-Sirius. –ela me repreendeu sorrindo. Sorri.

-Eu poderia pedir para que o céu me levasse com ele, mais não preciso. –falei encostando nossas testas.

-Por que? –ela perguntou rindo.

-Por que você é o meu céu, eu só preciso de você, de mais nada. –falei beijando-a novamente, a única coisa que eu queria era me perder, em seus beijos, em seu cheiro, eu não precisava de mais nada, nem mesmo do céu azul, perfeito que brilhava acima de nós.


End file.
